Monk
Monk, also known as the Queen of Quills, is a character in The Messenger. As the Queen of Quills, she is the fourth boss of the game and is fought at the end of Quillshroom Marsh. Before the events of The Messenger, Monk was a promising Messenger who restored Rivière Turquoise by bringing the Butterfly Matriarch. She also defeated the Primal Fear that once ruled Quillshroom Marsh. However, as the Primal Fear died, it cursed Monk and transformed her into a Fallen known as the Queen of Quills. As the Queen of Quills, she transforms trespassers in Quillshroom Marsh into mushrooms. Monk had the power to travel back to the past, unlike Ninja who has the power to travel to the future. Profile Appearance Monk is a human woman with long brown hair and brown eyes. Queen of Quills, on the other hand, has brown hair but does not have brown eyes. Instead, she has yellow eyes with no visible pupils. Other features exclusive to the Queen of Quills are her green skin covered in thorns and a round orange gem on her forehead. Both the Queen of Quills and Monk wear orange clothes with yellow accents. She wears a low-cut orange vest with short sleeves, an orange loincloth, an orange mouth balaclava, orange shoes, yellow lower-arm bands, and yellow lower-leg bands. However, while Monk's clothes are intact, the Queen of Quills's clothes are mostly in tatters, at least partly due to the thorns growing out of her body; only her balaclava remains intact. On the top of both the Queen of Quills and Monk's head are two decorative yellow segmented cone-shaped horns pointing upward, surrounded by her long brown hair. Both the Queen and the Monk have parted bangs, and pigtails that end with yellow and orange hair decorations, but the Queen of Quills's pigtails are constantly in motion, moving up and down like snakes. Monk (and the Queen of Quills)'s choice of weapon is a brown whip. But for some reason, her Tower of Time statue depicts her wielding a tall staff. Personality The Queen of Quills is intimidating and evil. She threatens Ninja with her Quillshroom army. Despite being evil, the Queen of Quills show honor; the Queen of Quills is initially antagonistic towards Ninja in the first half of the game, fighting him in a duel, but in the second half of the game, Ninja can speak to her (provided he doesn't have the Magic Firefly), and she concedes that she lost the duel and does not make any attempts to attack Ninja again. Though, she still threatens Ninja, saying that her Quillshroom will still try to attack him. When Monk first awakens, she is panicked and frantic, since from her point of view, she was just pulled out of the Primal Fear fight. But even in her confused state, she cares about her friend, the Butterfly Matriarch, immediately asking Ninja's Magic Firefly about the Matriarch's well-being. Monk has a good conscience, as shown when she shows regret over what happened to the marsh and questions what she did as the Queen of Quills. Boss Fight There are four metal hooks total, two on a lower tier and two on a higher tier. Queen of Quills transfers back and forth between the metal hooks of a specific tier and hangs from them during the battle. Queen of Quills's whip uncharacteristically deals 2 damage instead of 1 damage. After reaching or passing the 29 HP threshold for the first time, the Queen of Quills will hop to a metal hook, then hop back to the center ground level to perform a "flurry attack." She'll then return to her standard attack pattern. The same deal happens with the 14 HP threshold but she follows the "flurry attack" with a guaranteed "jumping-whip attack." Phases Phase 1 * 34-45 HP * Hooks: Lower Tier * Attack Pattern: Parachute Seeds → Whirlybird Seeds → Jumping-Whip Attack (optional) → Repeat * Whirlybird Seeds: 1 short Wallaxer on the side of the arena close to the Queen of Quills. Phase 2 * 28-33 HP * Hooks: Lower Tier * Attack Pattern: Parachute Seeds → Whirlybird Seeds → Jumping-Whip Attack (optional) → Repeat * Whirlybird Seeds: 2 short Wallaxers, 1 on each side of the arena. Phase 3 * 23-27 HP * Hooks: Lower Tier * Attack Pattern: Parachute Seeds → Jumping-Whip Attack (optional) → Whirlybird Seeds → Repeat * Whirlybird Seeds: 2 short Wallaxers, 1 on each side of the arena. Phase 4 * 19-22 HP * Hooks: Upper Tier * Attack Pattern: Parachute Seeds → Jumping-Whip Attack (optional) → Whirlybird Seeds → Repeat * Whirlybird Seeds: 2 Wallaxers on the side of the arena close to Queen of Quills, a short one and a tall one, leading up to the Queen of Quills like a staircase. Phase 5 * 2-18 HP * Hooks: Upper Tier * Attack Pattern: Parachute Seeds → Jumping-Whip Attack (optional) → Whirlybird Seeds → Repeat * Whirlybird Seeds: 3 Wallaxers: 2 of them are on the side of the arena close to Queen of Quills, a short one and a tall one, leading up to the Queen of Quills like a staircase. The remaining 1 is a small Wallaxer on the opposite side of the arena. Phase 6 * 1 HP * The Queen of Quills is invincible until she leaps to the center ground level of the arena to perform 1 final "flurry attack." Then, she stops attacking. Attacks Parachute Seeds If the Queen of Quills is not already hanging from a metal hook, she'll hop over to one. The Queen of Quills then hops to the opposite metal hook, releasing a wave of parachute seeds that rains down from the sky. The parachute seeds sway left and right across the screen in large sweeps as they fall downward, and the seeds disappear upon contact with the ground. The Queen of Quills jumps back to her original metal hook, releasing another wave of parachute seeds. If a parachute seed touches Ninja, it does no damage, but Ninja transforms into a helpless mushroom creature and cannot move. Any Wallaxers that were active will disappear from the arena. The Queen of Quills jumps down to ground level and walks slowly towards Ninja with her whip at the ready. If she reaches Ninja, she'll whip Ninja, which deals damage and snaps Ninja out of his mushroom form. Ninja can also spam jump/attack in order to break free and return to his normal form; the number of times required to spam the button increases each time, going 5, 10, 15, 20, 25, then capping out at 27 times total. Breaking free from mushroom form makes Queen of Quills return back to her standard attack cycle. Whirlybird Seed(s) If the Queen of Quills is not already hanging from a metal hook, she'll hop over to one. The Queen of Quills then hops to the opposite metal hook, releasing whirlybird seed(s) that drop straight down into the ground. When the whirlybird seed(s) touch the ground, they instantly grow into Wallaxer(s). Ninja can attack the Wallaxer(s) to Cloudstep and reach the Queen of Quills, where he can attack her to knock her off of the metal hook. Flurry Attack If Ninja attacks the Queen of Quills while she's hanging idly from a hook or while she's cartwheeling between two hooks, she falls down to the ground level and becomes dizzy for 6 seconds or until 6 damage is dealt to her while she's on the ground. If 6 damage is dealt to her while she's on the ground, she follows up with a "flurry attack." The Queen of Quills performs a damageless pushback followed by a horizontal wave of many quills. Jumping-Whip Attack If Ninja fails to utilize the Wallaxers to reach Queen of Quills and knock her down to the ground, she'll jump down to the ground level and perform a jumping-whip attack three times in a row, where she homes in on Ninja's location and jumps slightly above Ninja, then as she descends, she attempts to whip Ninja. Ninja can duck at the moment she's about to whip him to avoid taking damage. (If Ninja ducks too early, then the Queen of Quills will account for this.) Alternatively, Ninja can run away before the whip strikes him. There's also some sort of hidden mechanic where if Ninja does X damage during the later half of the battle, the Queen of Quills will perform this "jumping-whip attack." Main Story As Ninja travels through Quillshroom Marsh, he can enter a shop and speak with The Shopkeeper. Ninja asks about the current area, and The Shopkeeper tells of the legend of the Primal Fear who used to rule the marsh until it was defeated by a brave monk. However, with the Primal Fear's dying breath, it cursed the monk forever, and the monk still roams the marsh, turning any trespassers into fungi. If Ninja enters the shop before the Queen of Quills, he can inquire about the upcoming boss fight. The Shopkeeper warns Ninja that he senses a Fallen up ahead and explains that Fallen are Messengers whose quest came to a tragic end, their power corrupted by demon magic. The Shopkeeper ponders if it's the same Monk he once knew. Ninja enters the room of the Queen of Quills. Unaware that the Queen of Quills is evil, Ninja warns the Queen of Quills to leave since the marsh is filled with monsters. The Queen of Quills reveals that she commands the Quillshroom army and that she plans to add Ninja to the army. However, the Queen of Quills is caught off guard by the fact that Ninja carries the scroll. She yells at Ninja to kneel before her and to receive the Curse of Quills. The two engage in battle. Ninja defeats the Queen of Quills. Upon delivering the final blow against her, time freezes. Quillble appears to save the Queen of Quills, teleporting the Queen away in a manner identical to how Quarble saves Ninja. If Ninja has encountered Quarble at least once, then Quarble appears, and Quillble reveals to Quarble that she was exiled a long time ago when she was cursed along with her Messenger. After Ninja gains the power to freely time travel, he eventually travels to Rivière Turquoise. Ninja can enter a shop in order to speak with The Shopkeeper and ask about the area. The Shopkeeper explains that the sacred grove used to ruled by demons until a powerful Messenger drove the demons out and brought the Butterfly Matriarch so that the grove could heal and become lush again. Ninja is confused, since the 8-bit era is charred and the 16-bit era is lush, meaning that there would have had to have been a Messenger between his two time periods. The Shopkeeper tells Ninja not to think about it too much. Ninja defeats the brainwashed Butterfly Matriarch, and she gifts Ninja with a Magic Firefly. But before the Butterfly Matriarch leaves, she makes a passing comment that Ninja reminds her of the monk that once saved her. The Butterfly Matriarch wonders what became of Monk. Ninja can return to 8-bit Quillshroom Marsh and encounter the Queen of Quills once again. This time, the Queen of Quills is not hostile. If Ninja does not have the Magic Firefly in his inventory, he can speak to the Queen of Quills; the Queen of Quills mentions that, even though Ninja won the duel, her Quillshroom will still try to get him. If Ninja enters the room with the Magic Firefly in his inventory, a cutscene activates. The Magic Firefly flies out of Ninja's inventory and recognizes the Queen of Quills as the monk who restored Rivière Turquoise centuries ago by bringing the Butterfly Matriarch. The Magic Firefly volunteers to remove the Queen of Quills's corruption and flies around the Queen while releasing a shower of magical blue sparkles. This cures the Monk and restores her to her original form before she was cursed. Monk gasps for air and exclaims about the Primal Fear, still in the same mindset as she was the moment she defeated the Primal Fear and became cursed. The Magic Firefly tells Monk to calm down, explaining that Monk fell victim to the Curse of Quills. Monk is still in alarm and asks why the Magic Firefly is here and if the Butterfly Matriarch is safe. The Magic Firefly reassures Monk that everything is fine. Monk questions what she did while she was brainwashed, then takes her leave to talk to The Prophet, jumping straight up into the air and out of sight. The Magic Firefly informs Ninja that the Queen of Quills will be fine, and that there has never been a stronger Messenger. Ninja returns to 8-bit Glacial Peak where he finds Monk waiting near some frozen lanterns. Monk explains that she spoke to The Prophet earlier, so she learned that Ninja has a real shot at breaking the curse upon the world. Ninja asks Monk if she was once a Messenger, and she confirms it, explaining that her power was to travel to the past, unlike Ninja whose power is to travel to the future. Monk continues on to say that The Prophet instructed her to help out Ninja so that Ninja could save his friend. Monk proceeds to jump straight up into the air and whip the ice-encased lanterns, which breaks the ice away to make the lanterns usable for Ninja. Monk bids Ninja a farewell and takes her leave, jumping straight up into the air and away from view. Monk is seen again during the ending sequence, waiting at the top of the Tower of Time with The Artificer and The Prophet. The trio are waiting for Ninja, The Shopkeeper, and Phantom to return back safely. Monk acts impatient, chiding herself for not going into the Music Box herself. But soon, Ninja, The Shopkeeper, and Phantom do return, and all seems well. However, the Mask arrives on scene, and The Prophet comments about the direness of the situation. Monk asks how the Mask can be stopped, but The Prophet and The Shopkeeper are discouraged that the group has any chance of stopping the Mask. In spite of The Prophet and The Shopkeeper's grim outlook, The Artificer reminds the group that everyone present is attuned to the scroll, so the six of them can "do the thing" to combat the Mask. The group each raise an arm into the air, teleporting away to form the Arcane Golem. ARG :For the main article, see ARG. April 15, 2019 In the official The Messenger Discord server, The Shopkeeper revealed a lore tidbit about Monk and Quillble. Trivia * The "Devolver Public Access: The Messenger-Sneak Peek" video depicts a beta talk portrait for the Queen of Quills. The beta talk portrait icon was a highly-detailed close-up of the upper half of the overworld sprite, while the final talk portrait icon is a highly-detailed close-up of the Queen of Quills's face. * In the beta version of the game, The Shopkeeper was originally too upset to tell a story in Searing Crags due to the events involving the Queen of Quills. Video. ** Do you have any stories to share? ** Of course I do, but I'm not in the mood. ** ... ** This Queen of Quills business really got to me, I need a break. Try me again in the next stage. * In New Game +, you do not need Monk's assistance to free Manfred from the chunk of ice in Glacial Peak, because the ice can be broken with the Windmill Shuriken. However, even if you do not cure Monk, she still appears in the ending. * There was major speculation by fans in the official Discord whether or not Monk was the "particularly gifted Messenger" who managed to obtain 2 of the Music Notes before Ninja. Thierry Boulanger, the main director and writer of the game, revealed that it's not clear if Monk was the most skilled Messenger, but she was definitely the strongest Messenger. * Thierry Boulanger revealed that Monk got the scroll from The Artificer at first. Achievements :For the main article, see Achievements. Gallery Queen of Quills QueenQuillsIcon.png|Queen of Quills's talk portrait icon. QueenOfQuills8_Idle.png|Queen of Quills's idle spritesheet. QueenOfQuills8_IntroWhip.png|Queen of Quill's boss fight intro spritesheet. QueenOfQuills8_Jump.png|Queen of Quills's jumping spritesheet. QueenOfQuills8_JumpSpin.png|Queen of Quills's somersaulting spritesheet. QueenOfQuills8_HanginIdle_0.png|Queen of Quill's hanging-on-a-metal-hook sprite. QueenOfQuills8_Cartwheel.png|Queen of Quills's cartwheeling spritesheet. QueenOfQuills8_Fall.png|Queen of Quills's falling spritesheet. QueenOfQuills8_Panting.png|Queen of Quills's panting spritesheet. QueenOfQuills8_Hurt_0.png|Queen of Quills's hurt sprite. QueenOfQuills8_PushBackFX.png|Queen of Quills's pushback effect spritesheet. QueenOfQuills8_FlurryIN.png|Part 1 of Queen of Quills's "flurry attack" spritesheet. QueenOfQuills8_FlurryLoop.png|Part 2 of Queen of Quills's "flurry attack" spritesheet. QueenOfQuills8_FlurryOut.png|Part 3 Queen of Quills's "flurry attack" spritesheet. QueenOfQuills8_Walk.png|Queen of Quills's walking spritesheet. QueenOfQuills8_WhipAttack.png|Queen of Quills's whipping spritesheet. QueenOfQuillsDeath.png|Queen of Quills's death spritesheet. QueenOfQuills8_Spore.png|Queen of Quills's parachute seed spritesheet. QueenBoss_Seed_8.png|Queen of Quills's whirlybird seed spritesheet. QueenOfQuills8_Quill.png|Queen of Quills's quill sprite from her "flurry attack." QueenDesign.png|Early design test of Queen of Quills. Steam Trading Card 8.png|Queen of Quills's Steam trading card. Steam Trading Card Artwork 8.jpg|Queen of Quills's Steam trading card artwork. PAX East 2018.png|Official T-shirt design for PAX East 2018, which depicts the Queen of Quills in the upper-left. Monk QueenOfQuillsDecursed_8_Idle.png|Monk's idle spritesheet. QueenOfQuillsDecursed_8_Jump.png|Monk's jumping spritesheet. QueenOfQuillsDecursed_8_JumpSpin.png|Monk's somersaulting spritesheet. QueenOfQuillsDecursed_8_WhipAttack.png|Monk's whipping spritesheet. QueenOfQuillsDecursed_8_ArmInAir.png|Monk's sprite for the ending. fr:Moine pt-br:Monja ru:Монахиня Category:ARG Category:Characters Category:Bosses